some say our life is insane
by pixie paramount
Summary: It doesn't sound so well on paper--those three, irreplaceable words--as they do said, whispered between. "I love you, baby." — Yuffie/Kairi. Gift!fic, for Lauren. Big City!AU. One-shot.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

**some say our life is insane  
by:** _pixie paramount_ (6/7/08, 2:39 PM)  
_Kingdom Hearts_, Kairi/Yuffie & we write dark songs about love and loss; we write songs to things we don't even know the slightest bit about

* * *

and if our hearts were dying that fast,  
they would have done the same as you  
i'd have done the same as you  
**death cab for cutie, ****narrow stairs****: **_**Cath…**_

* * *

She adores her in the way most people would a small child or kitten. Perhaps, even more so. As she eyes her from her place across the room, watching the way her v-neck sweater slips, just a bit, revealing more skin than is necessary.

She downs another shot glass, purses her lips in a pout, and scratched out old, worn out lyrics on a napkin stained with what appears to be nacho cheese. She tells herself she isn't bothered with how close those boys are, pressing themselves to her and how she'll press back, teasingly, as they dance.

Because that would be childish and Kairi is anything but, though the increasing flood of empty shot glasses and bottles forming a blockade--stacked up, lined up in rows like little toy soldiers ready for war--and scribbles jumbled lyrics on her arm, now.

Yuffie bounces about the floor, her heels clicking with each step as she crept up beside her, throwing one arm over her shoulder and resting the other on the counter top. She presses a quick kiss to Kairi's cheek, and orders herself the cheapest they have. (And pouts, adorably, when they demand her ID.)

The air around them is warm, buzzing with the heat radiating off dancing bodies, and Kairi leans into her, and closes her eyes for a long moment. She inhales the scent of Yuffie's perfume--something undeniably Yuffie. There are pretty lights that make her head spin and music that pulses, beats, loud like drums, echoing loudly in her ear.

Her sweater clings to her in all the wrong places due to the heat, snug around her waist, loose and fluttery around her shoulders and arms, showing off her collarbones. Reveals too much skin, shows too much.

And it's silly, and she blames it on the alcohol that rushes around her system, plays with her hormones and her mind. Blames it on the guys and the girls that would press as much back and lean too far in and--

There's one of them now, clinging to the corners, watching them carefully, waiting for the opportune time.

And Kairi wants to laugh, because this isn't the first time, either, and it won't be the last. She thinks she is silly and unfair, but she presses a kiss to her nose, her lips, her breath warm and her heart racing when she presses back.

And the only thing she sees right than and there, in the haze of the moment, is her--and that is all that matters.

* * *

"You drank way too much, babe," Yuffie has a bottle of water, an Advil, and plastic bucket ready and waiting for her. The morning light bathes her skin, washes over her and creeps along the sheets, warm on her skin; she still looks amazing. In last nights cloths and her messy hair.

Kairi curls tighter, hiding from the light that makes her head hurt and pulsate and her eyes feel like they burn, away from the pounding, screaming that echoes tirelessly in her head.

_I drank to much_, she comes to the conclusion as her stomach decides to empty out into the bucket. _I must look like a mess_. And she does. Her lipstick smeared and her hair knotted, her clothing wrinkled and her eyes rimmed with dark circles.

And Yuffie smiles, brushes the hair out of her eyes, and closes the blinds. "What would you ever do without me?"

"I'd be in a sad, lifeless place." And it scares her, the thought, but also how much she means it.

Yuffie laughs at that, soft and barely a chuckle, as she climbs into bed with her.

They press beneath the sheets, their bodies pressed softly as the light from outside strains against the curtains. Sirens call, people hustle and bustle about in lines (like ants); but they don't hear a word of it. The world, _life_, is only secondary. And staying here (pressed beneath sheets, their hearts beating in time) is enough.

* * *

**to: **lauren (laurenshine, lauren lachrymose) who is the best bb/long lost twin/sparkly vampire/wifey a girl could ever as for. ilu lauren!

**author's note:** this, of course, is so rushed. (i'm so sorry, lauren!) a-and i fail, hard, when it comes to writing yuffie. never fear! the next time i write yuffie/kairi (with you in mind), it will not only be canon based, but good. so good, the stars will be blind!

also, i stole the title from emily haines & the soft skeleton. and, apparently, the only thing i can write--read as: at all, lately--is Big City AU. go figure.


End file.
